


His Name is Stanley

by BrandyFromTheBottle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad dragon toys, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyFromTheBottle/pseuds/BrandyFromTheBottle
Summary: “Get that thing away from me!”





	His Name is Stanley

“ Hell no.”

“ Stanley, give it a chance.”

“ It’s the size of my fuckin’ arm, Stanford!”

“ Don't be dramatic. I've taken much larger.” Ford says, snooty and superior as he strokes the large monster of a dildo fondly. Stan had thought it was some kind of fucked up modern art bullshit until Ford had thrown it on the bed with them.

It's an ugly grayish-red and is, really, almost the length of his arm and at least as thick. It curves and has fucking muscles forming narrow mounds and detailed, bulging veins. It's monstrous.

“ Ford, you could smuggle a barrel of pugs with yer ass. No offense.” Stan drawls, eying the toy with distrust. Knowing Ford, it probably bites.

“ I'll have you know that using the anal cavity as a means of moving illicit products is very practical.”

“ Please tell me ya ain't actually shoved a pug up yer ass.” Stan can't help the look of horror.

“ Don't be absurd, Stanley. That would be a terrible idea. And inhumane” Ford scoffs, kneeling on the bed and crawling forward, dildo dragging behind him.

“No,  _ that's _ inhumane.  Ford, I swear to God, you get that thing away from me!” Stan scrambles backward like the most awkward crab until he's pressed against the headboard. Ford drops the toy with a frown, walking on his knees until he's straddling his brother. He grabs Stan’s face, broad palms cupping the stubbled, worn cheeks.

“ Stanley,” Ford levels him with a serious look. Stan swallows loudly. “Do you think I would ever do something to hurt you?” Ford asks him softly, fingers scratching at Stan’s growing sideburns. Stan leans into the touch.

“ Of course not,” he answers, bring up his hands to wrap around Ford's, dragging one hand over his lips to kiss chastely. “I trust ya with my life.” Ford mimics his brother, bringing Stan’s hand to his own lips.

“ I'm not asking for you life, Stan.” He murmurs and Stan snorts.

“ Nah, just my ass.” Stan say and then groans as Ford gropes him like a damn teenager. “Ah,  _ fuck _ , Ford.”

“ I'm just asking you to try,” Ford kisses the corner of his mouth. “For me. You'll try for me?”

“ Aaah, fuck, Sixer. That's playin’ dirty.” Stan groans and Ford had the decency to kiss any complaints away. When Ford pulls back and gives Stan a look like a damn puppy Stan swears again. “Alright, fine, you kinky fucker. We'll try yer monster cock. Jesus.” Ford smirks, all predatory sex and gets all over Stan, hands and lips, dick starting to perk up against Stan’s gut.

“ His name is Stan.”

  
  


“ Fuu _ uuuck _ ,” Stan groans, deep and long. “ _ Shiiit _ . God damn.” Ford pulls off his dick with a wet sound. Stan moans and pulls at Ford's sweaty hair in irritation.

“ Good?” Ford rumbles, voice rough and so fucking sexy.

“ Yes!” Stan tugs at his brother again then yelps. “Fuck, Ford, watch it!”

“ Hm?” Ford places a kiss over the pinched thigh.

“ Asshole.” Stan grumbles.

“ That reminds me,” Ford reaches for the lube and coats his fingers as Stan huffs at the ceiling. Ford gets wet until he's dripping, rubbing his hands together with a squelch. His hand is a loose, teasing fist around Stan’s cock and the other rubs over his asshole. Eventually Ford presses a finger in.

“ Hn.” Stan squirms a little, getting used to it as Ford starts to thrust.

“ Okay?”

“ Mhm.”

  
  


“ Oh,  _ oh _ , shit. _ Ah, ah _ , Ford. Ford, fuck!” Stan claws at the sheets, Ford's fingers merciless as the pump and scissor and stretch. Stan's eyes are near staring at his brain they've rolled back so far.

“ Sh,” Ford firmly pushes a fifth finger in to join the other four.

“ Ooooh,  _ oh _ , fuck- _ hah _ \- you, F- _ un- _ ford.” Stan writhes on the fullness. Ford licks a hot tongue up the inside of Stan’s sweating thigh. Stan swears, hips twitching. He fucks himself down on Ford's fingers and it's so much. His back arches off the bed and Ford grabs his hip to keep him still while opening Stan more and more and the he pulls out. Stan whines, ass raw in the best way but too empty. He looks between his legs to bark at Ford to get back to it but stops when he physically feels his blown pupils get even bigger.

‘ Stan’-the-monster-cock is propped upright between Stan’s knees and Ford looks Stan dead in the eye as he nearly unhinges his jaw to fit the head of the dildo into his mouth. He moans like a whore and Stan would rag on him usually but it's a trip to watch Ford try and choke on dick, even a fake one. Ford pulls off with a cough, string of spit connecting his red, swollen lips to the shining head of the dildo.

“ Ready?” He asks and Stan groans at the sound of his voice. Ford starts lubing up the toy. “I think you'll like this, Stan.” His voice rumbles straight to Stan’s aching, leaking dick. “You feel so empty right now, don't you? Without my fingers?” Stan moans, reaching down to palm himself. “You’ll be full soon, I promise. So full you won't remember anything else.” Ford lines the dildo up to Stan’s ass and Stan tenses, anxiety returning. Ford leans down and presses a kiss to the inside of one knee and then the other.

“ Ford.”

“ I know,” Ford reaches a hand between Stan’s legs, slides wetly to his hole. “Trust me.” Ford slides three fingers in and rubs at the tight ring of muscle.

“ I do,” Stan gasps, grabbing the sheets.

“ Then relax,” Ford presses the cool, wet head of the dildo against Stan’s ass. “You can touch yourself if you want.” And Ford pulls his fingers to the side and pushes the monster dick steadily against Stan hole. It's way too fucking big and the lifeless silicon is unnerving. “Touch yourself,” Ford commands, quiet and sure, and Stan feels that against his balls. He swears and wraps a shaking hand around his dick. He's wet with sweat and spit and precum. He tries to focus on jacking it and not the insistent pressure against his ass that gets more and more.

“ Ford.” Stan pants.

“ Sh.” And Ford pushes with a wiggle that has the monstrous head sliding in with a drag and then it's  _ in. _

“ Fuck.” Stan swears, pants. “Fuck, oh,  _ oh, fuck _ , oh  _ shit _ , God, Ford,  _ Ford. _ ” Stan's hand flies out and Ford catches it, slick and hot. Stan squeezes Ford's hand and his eyes shut tight.

“ Okay?” Ford presses a kiss to Stan’s knuckles. Stan swallows, throat working before his manages a nod. “Good.” Ford says and pulls the dildo back, dangerously close to coming out before slowly pushing it back in.

It's a fucking lot. The weird muscle looking bumps drag and catch and each time Stan has to relearn how to breathe. The curved shaft makes the dildo press unyielding and it almost hurts until Ford shoves the thing deeper and it hits his prostate with no give or mercy. The air gets punched out of him, back arching violently, and he can't make any noise but a desperate wheeze. Ford stills, toy still pressing against that bundle of nerves, every twitch of Ford's hand translated into something like torture.

“ Stan?” Ford squeezes Stan’s hand.

“ Fuck,” Stan breathes. “Move.”

“ Stan, are you--?”

“Fuck, Sixer, move! Fuck, _oh God_ ,” Stan whines and thrust down on the cock and Ford finally complies. When Stan finally catches his breath he starts to wail like a porn star. “Yes, yes! Oh, fuck, there, shit, _shit,_ Ford, Ford, oh, _Ford!”_ Stan comes with a high shout, head thrashing and crushing Ford's hand hard enough that he hears a yelp.

He comes down slowly, head spinning, ass stretched and aching. He hears Ford panting, looks blearily down his body and watch Ford bowing over himself, free hand moving furiously over his dick, the other still trapped in Stan’s death grip.

“ Stan,” he looks up into Stan's eyes and bites his lip as he loses it, striping Stan’s limp dick and stomach. He looks loose and tired, but he gently disentangle their hands and slowly pulls out the dildo, Stan one long groan at the discomfort. When the toy pulls free with a gross pop, Stan grumbles, ass twitching. Ford places the monstrous thing to the side before crawling up and over Stan and plopping down with no regard to the come between them or Stan’s ability to breathe.

“ Oof, heavy.” He complains. Ford huffs.

“ Charming,” but he pets at Stan’s sweat wet hair.

“ So.” Stan says after a few minutes. “Where'd ya even get something like that?” 

Ford smiles.


End file.
